Friends and BFFs
thumb|494px|left Here are a list of friends you can add as BFFs : BFF List Inviting friends in Fantasy University can give you a variety of advantages. You can select certain friends in order to become your BFFs. BFFs '''or also known as Best Friends Forever have several perks. They increase the rate of which you recharge adventure points up to 1 point per 10 minutes from 15 (if you have 6 BFFs). However, in order to do this, you must click on the '''Invite Friends! button at the top of the game screen. Once there, you simply need to pick which of your friends you'd like to invite to play the game with you. Assuming they like to have fun, they should accept in no time! You can swap BFFs out at any time. By comparison, any one of your friends can choose YOU as a BFF, but the friendship doesn't have to be mutual! Why do you want a BFF? Well take a seat and let FUWiki teach you a thing or two. At a glance, here's what BFFs can do for you- *Help you in combat *Grant you access to new areas of the game, and help you solve certain puzzles *Earn you rare and exclusive BFF Rewards *Earn you Fame If you're playing on Kongregate, you have it even easier! There's no need to invite friends, and BFFs can be selected from a random pool of fellow FU players! BFFs in Combat The most prominent way your BFFs can help you is by using special abilities in combat. The power of these abilities is relevant to your BFF's class and their level. When you're fighting an enemy in Elanthia, your BFFs will have a random chance of stepping in to help using a passive ability. However, you can also choose to activate one of your BFF's special abilities at will! These are incredibly powerful and have a variety of uses, which will be explained later. Exhaustion After you choose to activate one of your BFF's special abilities, they become exhausted for 10 Adventures. While exhausted, that particular BFF cannot jump in to help you in combat with passive abilities, and you can't activate their special ability either. You can also only use one activatable BFF ability per Adventure, so make sure you pick the right one at the right time! BFFs and Dying As cool as all of this stuff is, there is some risk involved. Whenever your BFFs jump into the fray to help you, there's a small chance that it doesn't end so well for them. That's right, your BFFs can die! When this happens, all benefits of that BFF go away; they can no longer help you in combat or help you solve puzzles around Elanthia. To revive a dead BFF, you can purchase a BFF Res-O-Matic from the Hero Store, which instantly revives any and all dead BFFs you may have. If you're not into that, you can wait for your BFF to log back into the game, which will revive them automatically. Class-based BFF Abilities Cheermonger Ability: * *'Cheer of the Besties'- A peppy cheer that heals the player and awards additional experience for winning combat! Dodgebrawler Ability: * *'Meat Shield'- A defensive maneuver that reduces the damage you take! Emomancer Ability: * *'Emotional Drain'- A siphoning move that saps enemy health and converts it to Energy for you! Mathemagician Ability: * *'BFF = BOOM For Friends'- A powerful blast of damage, plus a damage buff for you! Slackninja Ability: * *'Slackpocket'- A sneaky move that steals an item from an enemy creature! Using BFFs around Elanthia Sometimes bringing your BFFs on adventures with you can lead to unexpected discoveries. Occasionally, having a certain class of BFF, certain number of BFFs, or even a combination of the two can help you overcome obstacles in the world. For example, having six Cheermonger BFFs could potentially let you create a pyramid of friends to help you reach the second floor of a haunted house. While oftentimes using BFFs will only be one of several possible solutions to a problem, keep in mind that some puzzles can be solved only with help from your BFFs. BFF Rewards BFF Rewards work a little differently than using BFFs in combat or puzzle-solving. To earn these rewards, you must be a BFF of one of your friends. When they take you with them on adventures, you have a chance of finding loot and rewards for helping them! These rewards include treasure looted from creatures you helped kill, as well as exclusive rewards you could only earn by being a BFF. Some examples of these rewards include BFF Charms, which can be used in or out of combat for various effects (not currently implemented). They can also be turned into permanent bonuses by socketing them into a BFF Charm Bracelet, which can be bought in the Hero Store (not currently implemented). Other rarer BFF Rewards include consumable combat items, and even special outfits (outfits not currently implemented)! You can claim your BFF Rewards by clicking on the Manage BFFs button at the bottom of the game screen, and then clicking on the Treasure tab in the BFF menu. Here you can choose to keep or sell off your BFF Rewards. You can also toss them out, if you're a jerk who doesn't appreciate gifts from your friends. Don't be a jerk, your BFF worked hard to get you those presents. Fame Fame, in a sense, is nothing more than a number. However, that number defines exactly how cool you are. When your friends choose you as a BFF, and use your help in combat, you will earn Fame. The longer you stay someone's BFF, and the more people who have you as a BFF, the more Fame you'll earn! For now, Fame earns you a ton of bragging rights. Eventually though, it will quite literally be a currency for cool kids, and by reaching new tiers of Fame you'll be able to gain access to exclusive content and items you wouldn't be able to get any other way. Category:Combat System